A content server, e.g., a database, may provide data to a requesting client, e.g., a web browser, via a data retrieval apparatus, e.g., middleware. Among performing other functions, the data retrieval apparatus may be configured to filter data retrieved from the content server and sent to the client, and cache data sent to the client for subsequent requests. Responsive to a client's request for data, the data retrieval apparatus may check whether the requested data had been previously requested by the same or a different requesting client and stored in a separate area of memory, e.g., cached. If the requested data had been previously cached, the data retrieval apparatus may return a copy of the cached data to the client, instead of retrieving data from the content server. Each data request from any client opens a new connection to the middleware, and upon resolution of the data request, the connection is terminated and resources, e.g., allocated memory, buffers, etc., are freed.
The interaction between the client and the server described herein may be realized in a Business Object Processing Framework (BOPF) in which interactions between the client and the server may be modeled by business objects (BO). The BOs may have associations and communication links to each other that facilitate business transactions and processes.